Make a Choice
by JinxedJaguar
Summary: Ty catches Sky cheating on him with one of his best friends, Jason. When Ty makes Sky pick between him and Jason, who will be chosen? [SkyDoesMinecraft, deadlox, TrueMU/MinecraftUniverse - Character death]


**A/N:** The whole story is told on third-person limited, but it changes who it's limited to. Also, "Barrier" means the 'mini-game area,' because this is in-game, but you can only respawn if you're in the mini-game area. Another thing, Jason is briefly called 'Prince of the Nether' and that isn't too important, but it shows that he grew up in a bad environment and had no friends.

* * *

**Ty**

"Bye, Ty, I gotta go," Sky said. Ty followed him to the front door. "Why, where are you going?" Ty asked, blocking the door. "I'm recording," Sky immediately answered. Ty bit his lip in hesitation of whether to believe his boyfriend or not. "Okay…" was all Ty could say in response. Sky left, leaving Ty wondering why Adam was in such a rush to leave.

* * *

That happened everyday for a week. Sky would leave saying he was going to record, he would rush to wherever he went, and Ty would be left alone for six hours. Ty knew that Adam would never go _every_ day to record, and especially for that long. Confident of finding out where his lover and best friend went to every day, Ty followed Adam out as he left to 'record.'

As he trailed Sky, he realized that they weren't going towards the Barrier, they were getting farther. And they were going towards Jason's house. Out of Team Crafted, Jason lived farthest because he liked to be alone most of the time.

"Hey, Ty? Can you help me out?" Ian said, swimming to appear from thin air. "Uhh…. I'm kinda busy," Ty answered, still focused on following Sky. He didn't appreciate the interruption. "Please! Quentin asked me to pick up some TNT, but there is SO MUCH OF IT!" Ian pleaded. "Ugh, fine," Ty finally agreed. _I hope this doesn't take too long._

* * *

**Jason**

"Sky?" Jason asked. "Hmm?" Jason's lover responded. "I love you," Jason finished, pecking Sky on the lips. The space loving teen wasn't wearing his suit, a rare occasion, and was using it to his advantage by hanging out with his boyfriend. "Why do you always wear your suit, Jay?" Sky asked, getting comfortable on Jason's couch. Jason just ignored the question and set his head on Adam's chest.

And they just stayed like that for a while without a care. They didn't care that they weren't doing anything productive or that they wed sitting there for a whole hour. At least, until they got interrupted.

Jason's front door suddenly opened to a panting Ty. Out of pure instinct, Jason's head jerked around to face the door, so Sky started looking around too. Jason noticed tears forming in Ty's eyes. "Why…?"

"Adam! Why? Why would you do this?!" Ty yelled. "Adam, what…?" Jason tried to start again. Sky pushed Jason off onto the couch and ran up to Ty. "It's not what it looks like!" Sky insisted. "Really? Because what it looks like is my boyfriend, the person I trusted most, cheating on me!" Ty yelled. "Adam? What is he talking about?" Jason interrupted once again. "Oh, so you set both of us up, eh?" Ty said. "I-I-I'm sorry! I wanted…. I don't know…. more out of our relationship. I asked Jason out and kept it from both of you…" Adam explained.

Jason felt like his heart was torn out and shattered into the unfixable. Adam didn't actually love him. After all that time… he fought that Adam liked him back the was Jason had liked him. Jason would've done anything, _anything_ to get Sky to love him back. Anything besides being the one to fulfill Adam's needs of his unsatisfactory relationship with Ty.

"Well," Ty said, "you're going to have to choose between us." Sky looked back and forth between the two of us. "Bye." Ty left, slamming the door behind him.

"Seriously, Jason?!" Sky yelled. Jason tried to press the face of his watch to put his suit back on before Adam could hurt him or see him cry. "No, no, no." Sky grabbed his wrist and made sure the suit would stay off. "W-why are you suddenly so angry?" Jason asked. He didn't bother trying to stop the tears that were starting to form at my eyes. "Because this is all your fault!" he yelled. "H-how," Jason whispered, his crying turning into sobbing. "It's you who made me cheat on Ty! It wasn't I cheated on you with Ty, it was I cheated on Ty with you! I knew that you had a crush on me, so I took advantage of you! And can I ask a question? Why are you the one crying so hard? It was a crush, you'll just move on," Adam continued.

"W-what do you think? It was more than a crush, Adam. I love you Adam. Not 'like' or 'have a crush on'. I _love_ you. And I t-thought that- that you actually l-loved me back. But it furs out that I was only there for your entertainment, because you were bored," Jason answered.

Adam froze for a second, thinking of what to do. "I think I've made my decision. And let it be known that it's not you," he announced. Jason didn't act surprised - he wasn't. He knew Ty would be picked over him.

How he knew it, he didn't know. He guessed that he cold just tell that no one had ever truly liked him. TC were his only friends, them being the only ones who weren't scared of the Prince of the Nether. Nut after his two closest friends from the group hated him, what did he have to I've for?

"What are you going to do now?" Jason asked. "I'm going to make sure that you never get in-between me and Ty again," Sky answered, pulling out his legendary budder sword.

Deep down, Jason knew it wasn't his fault for Sky cheat in ton Ty, but it felt like it was, like he was useless except for screwing everything up. So he didn't try to save himself.

Adam plunged the sword into Jason's stomach. Pain seared through Jason's body, yet he smiled. "Ow." Then everything disappeared into nothing.

* * *

**Adam**

Adam pulled the sword out of Jason's stomach and dropped it near his now dead body. He was satisfied but confused. All his anger had been released, but he didn't understand why Jason was smiling. The corpse had drying tears down his face, closed eyes, and a smile. Jason only met Team Crafted because he wanted to escape the hell he lived in, literally. But by accepting death, he was only agreeing to go back. And most confusing of all, his last words had been 'Ow'. Was he trying to be funny? Or was he trying to make Adam feel guilty?

Suddenly, Sky found himself on his knees, sobbing. For a second, he didn't understand why. But then everything came back to Sky. Whatever had overcome Adam and made him murder Jason was gone. Sky realized what he did. He had killed his best friend. A teen who only wanted friends was killed by his best friend. The irony. All Jason had wanted was someone to talk to, but since no one would, he kept to himself, and Adam didn't know how to feel about being the one to end him. Maybe that's just how life works...

Picking himself up, Adam did his best to calm down so he could go tell Ty what had happened. Alone, and feeling the emptiest in his life, he hoped Ty would accept him again. He already felt bad about the cheating part but… if Ty would accept his apology and take him back, maybe everything wouldn't seem so bad. He would have someone to help him get closure over the death he suddenly caused. As long as Ty was there, everything would be okay.


End file.
